In downhole oil and gas operations, it may be useful to join coiled tubing and jointed tubing to form a hybrid downhole tool string. The present invention improves the safety of such a hybrid tool string, and may be useful in facilitating disassembly of the connection between the coiled tubing and the jointed tubing of the hybrid tool string.